


Smile, young Achilles.

by TartufiBianchi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Highschool AU, Kissing, Love, M/M, Shower sex?, Showers, Smut, Tags May Change, Yes Sir, dove - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/pseuds/TartufiBianchi
Summary: Will is a young man attending highschool. He does not particularly enjoy interacting with people. That is until he meets an older boy named Hannibal who changes his entire perspective and, of course, love happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea appeared in my head because I must confess that at my almost 30 years of existence and almost 20 years of studying English, I came to know what the word "dove" means. (Other than the brand. Agh, it was so obvious!)  
> So my darling Johnni prompted me: Write a fic using the word "Dove". Go. 
> 
> So I went... ish.
> 
> (Thank you for your help and encouragement, love)

*      *      *

 

“Graham!”

 Will realized it was not the first time his name had been yelled in the last ten seconds. He turned his head and found his coach looking at him impatiently. Pidgeon chest. Piggy legs. Rosy cheeks. Barely a few hairs on his shiny head.

 “Yes? Sorry I was…”

 “Yes, yes, daydreaming. Now get in there, son.” Head pointing at the court where his team mates waited expectantly. “Jackson’s coming out, his leg’s hurtin’. Now come on.”

 Will hated when he had to play. He hated when he had to interact with almost anyone. Dragging his feet, he walked inside the jungle of sweaty young men who were, in a majority and among other things, bigger than him.

  _This is just fantastic..._

 Will wasn’t bad at sports, he just did not want to be there and that translated in his performance so, as expected, after half an hour he had listened to his name more than he was used to listening to it in a whole day.

 “Sorry.” He shrugged a trot towards the other side of the court.

 He was not sorry at all.

 A sudden clamor coming from the nearest court called his attention. _Oh, the seniors was it?_

 A young man with blondish hair and tanned skin was running incredibly fast behind the ball. Nobody was able to catch him as he approached the goal, long athletic legs flexing as he moved with such grace Will’s mouth went dry.

 Of course he scored. A rather impressive hooky.

  _Show off._

 The screaming and laughing increased as the young man’s team mates patted his arms and back. He just looked at them and smiled and Will still couldn’t move. Didn’t want to move. He was mesmerized by the reincarnated Achilles only a few feet away. The boy found his eyes then, his smile having ceased almost completely. Will looked like a blushed statue in the middle of the field.

 

_Oh, now I look like a complete idiot._

  

Will was about to turn and leave just in time to avoid remaining in the memory of the young Achilles as the idiot who _would not move_ , when he caught sight of a wide, breathtaking smile. His attempts to blink the clueless cloud away failed so he swiftly eyed his surroundings to check for someone the young man could be smiling at. No. The smile was aimed completely at him. Dazzling and warm. Will could not prevent his lips from curling too.

 Just like that every game in the field was paused. Everyone seemed to vanish because, oh yes, he finally was seeing someone that was not in black and white.

 The young Achilles’ smile faltered for a second, replaced by a frown and-

 “Graham!” was accompanied by a hard thud against Will’s shoulder.

 “Man! The ball! Wake the hell up!”

  _Ouch._

 “Sor-- “ _Nah_. He sighed.  

 Will was sure his face was red like his shoulder but still dared one last glance at the smiling Achilles.

  _Oh_

 He was still smiling, perhaps even smirking by then. Smug bastard.

 Will’s blush became furious and hot. The young man nodded and ran towards the other side of his court.

 

                      _*     *     *_

 After the game (mercifully) ended, Will searched for the most secluded shower. Leaving his small bag on the bench, he undressed and got under the warm spray of water.

It felt divine after all that tension so he sighed contentedly and combed fingers through his curls.

 The events of the past hour projected inside his head like flashes from a movie. The smiling Achilles. The smiling Achilles’ strong legs. His golden hair.

 

 Will’s sore shoulder.

  _Damn._

 He flinched at the touch and reached for the soap.

_Oh don’t tell me I-_

 He discovered soon enough that the case where he always kept the soap was empty.

 “Shit!”

 “Are you alright?” An accented voice from the next stall made him jump. It almost made him yelp. _Imagine that._

 “Yes.” His eyes widened as he turned. “Shit… Sorry… I’m -” There stood the young Achilles, barely shielded by a pillar separating the stalls. Tall. Lean. Stunning. _God_.

 The young man arched a brow expectantly.

 “I just noticed I forgot my soap.” Shyness tickled Will’s skin as he realized he was in front of a stranger, absolutely naked. Flushed too, he was sure.

  _Aren’t they all naked here?_

 The young Achilles’ lips curled in a faint smile. “You can have mine. I always bring more than one as backup.” He disappeared for a moment and returned with soap in hand. Taking a step forward he extended his arm, offering the small box to Will.

  _Oh god, he’s naked. They are all naked here but he is naked and he is here…._

“I--”

 “You needn’t worry, it has not been opened yet. You can keep it.”  

 “Thank you.” Will took the box and dared another glance.

 “You are most welcome. The circumstances may be strange to introduce myself, but I’m Hannibal.” His voice was soft and velvety.

  _Hannibal..._

  _Rare and powerful as Achilles._

“Will.” Beginning to smile.

  _Fucking finally, stupid muscles!_

 “I’m Will”

 “Will,” Hannibal echoed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 And just like that, Hannibal was gone. Will blinked until the dizziness ceased.

He looked to his hand. Not as he had expected, it was a rather exclusive soap.

 Will rolled his eyes and opened it.

 The scent of cinnamon and honey filled his head.

 

  _Strange._

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on Tumblr: [tartufibianchi.tumblr](http://tartufibianchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
